Shelter From The Storm
by Woody K
Summary: While waiting for a nasty storm to stop, Rouge and Amy have some fun with each other. Request from Cartoon-Movie-Game-Comic-Fan.


Rouge The Bat and her dear girly hedgehog love, Amy Rose, were on a nice soft top-mattress in a fireplace lit living room in Rouge's beautiful house that dark, cold stormy day. As they waited for the storm to stop, the two were making out, still in their clothes, Rouge was on top of Amy as they hugged and kissed.

Amy squeezed Rouge's hand a little, she was making her feel so very, very good. Suddenly, Amy let go of her hand and gripped the back of Rouge's head firmly, but gently. She said, "Rouge..."

With that, Rouge looked up at her eyes. They were even more beautiful up close. Rouge leaned in and kissed Amy's lips ever so softly and deeply that Amy alomst felt lost in it. Amy kissed her back with every ounce of passion in her body, she could feel Rouge's heart pounding through her chest, her beautiful perfectly formed chest as they both got naked.

Amy giggled at a naked Rouge, "Mmmm, Rouge, let me ask you something. I heard from some of my friends that you're a lesbian. Is this true?"

"Honestly, that is kind of true because what we are doing feels so good."

"I was not asking for any reason other than to ask. You didn't have to answer."

"I know. I still wanted to, though."

Rouge ran her hands up Amy's arms and onto her bare body, Amy did the same with her hands ending up on those beautiful breasts that were now officially uncensored.

Amy looked at Rouge and smiled radiantly, Rouge took it as a cue that this was good so far. In an instant, Amy's mouth was on Rouge's nipples and Amy's fingers were between Rouge's thighs, teasing her wet pink folds. Amy giggled, "Fuck, Rouge, you are WET. My fingers are so slick with your flavorful juices, before I even made it inside your pussy."

Knowing that she was wet and that both of them were so turned on aroused the sultry bat beyond reason. The pink hedgehog rubbed her fingers softly over Rouge's clit in a "8" motion, trying to learn her naked body. Rouge moaned, but Amy could see that it was not the deepest moan she could coax from her, but it came pretty close. Amy slipped her middle finger out and into her rather fluidly, there was almost no resistance at all. At this, Rouge moaned and moved her head back, this told Amy that inside was her sweet spot, now all that was left to do was to find it.

Amy touched Rouge's shoulders with her hands and guided her to lie back on the mattress. When Rouge was laying back, Amy had her legs spread, then looked at her vagina to ensure that absolutely no articles of clothing were impeding Amy's trajectory into Rouge's pussy. Then, Amy settled herself and her mouth in between Rouge's thighs. Rouge knew her cunt lips were so smooth and perfect, fuck everything about her was perfect.

Rouge looked down, Amy smiled, then buried her mouth onto her pussy on the table. Amy sampled multiple styles, vigorous, long gentle licks, hoover sucking on her clit, tongue fucking. In the end, Amy could see that the long gentle licks were doing it the best, so she added her hands and her hands were what did it for the bat, who screamed, "Aggghhhhhh fuck, fuck. Oh don't stop, don't stop, please don't..."

Then Amy felt it. Rouge orgasmed powerfully, squirting her sweet, tangy juices all over Amy's hands, hair and mouth as Rouge shuddered, "Oh, Amy, fuck. Fuck, fuck, FUCK!"

Rouge grabbed Amy's hair and pulled her up by it, then kissed Amy with the taste of her own orgasm still on her lips, she asked Amy, "Lie down, please."

Amy did as she was told and lied back on the mattress as Rouge straddled her, asking, "Now, what do you like? Hmmm?"

The bat moved her hand down to Amy's clit, rubbing it sensually. Amy whimpered, "Agh."

It felt so good to Amy, who was so horny from the erotic touching. Rouge giggled, "Oh you like this, babe. Mmmmm. You like being played with. Lie on your back and spread those pretty little legs for me."

The pink hedgehog did as she said, then Rouge went down between her thighs, saying, "Ooooh, what a pretty pink you are. Pretty light pink, show it to me. Spread your lips for me."

Amy loved how Rouge talked to her, so she used both fingers to spread her lips for Rouge, who smiled, "What a good girl you are, Amy. How do you want me to touch you?"

"It doesn't matter, just make me feel good."

Rouge gleefully thrust her index finger into Amy's core and put her tongue on her clit, sucking and licking with such intensity that Amy was close to thinking she was actually going to pass out. As she kept eating her, Rouge said, "Ooooh, look at you Amy, fuck you're beautiful. You're beautiful."

She kept pounding her fingers in and out, finally soliciting orgasm after orgasm, multiples in a row. Rouge lied back and kissed Amy's lips, both of us in a never-ending state of bliss. They spent the rest of the day playing with each other gently and passionately, Amy cooed, "I love you, Rouge..."

Rouge replied back, "I love you too, Pinky. Mind if I see your butt?"

Amy shyly rolled over and felt Rouge's nipples grinding into her back, it made her pussy throb. She breathed, "Oh shit..."

Rouge kept kissing her back while groping her butt, squeezing and caressing the soft skin. Then, Rouge deicded to try a new idea by rubbing her clit on the crack of Amy's butt. Rouge kept kissing her back while groping her butt, squeezing and caressing the soft skin. The new idea proved to be to intense as Amy announced that she was close to climaxing again.

Rouge giggled and kept rubbing her wet womanhood on Amy's buttocks and crack, leaving wet smears on it. She wanted to make sure her womanhood scent remained on Amy's butt forever, so it meant she would have to release on her butt more than once. However, Amy released on Rouge first. Rouge hurriedly got in front of her pussy to take in all of the cum.

After that, she lied Amy back on her stomach and Amy snuggled the pillow and Rouge lied back on top of Amy's back, pressing her own womanhood back onto Amy's butt to resume rubbing. Rouge climaxed after a few minutes of grinding. They were both tired now.

Rouge fell asleep on top of Amy's back, her crotch on Amy's seed covered butt as they slept quietly.


End file.
